I'm here for you
by histoires lubriques
Summary: Poor Speeding Spike has a damaged leg. He cannot do many things that he use to do. Now, he must stay at home and deal with his disability. A young, nerdy male by the name of Ned Noodlehead wishes to help him any way he can with generous acts. Based off a Tumblr blog.
1. Chapter 1

Ned Noodlehead walked up to the door where the poor, disabled man lived. He felt bad. Why must this happened to him?

In his arms where several movies and comic books to hopefully entertain him. He tried to balance all ten movies and books with his skinny arm as he knocked on the door. It only took a few minutes for the tall, Black male to open the door. "Can I help you?" Crusher asked Ned. "Oh, I was wondering if Speeding Spike is home." Ned replied with a nervous smile. "Yeah. He is in on the couch. Why do you ask?" He motioned to his left as he questioned the comic nerd. "Well, You see, I have a gift for him. I thought maybe this could help him."

"Alright then. come on in then. Just watch your step." Crusher said as he stepped aside and opened the front door a little wider. "Thank you" Ned Noodlehead responded as he entered the house. On the couch was where Speeding Spike was sitting. He looked up at him, and sat up slightly after slouching on the sofa for what seemed like hours. "Hey." Was all he said to him. "Hi. I-I got you something" The nerd stuttered as he set the stack of movies and comic books on the coffee table. "I hope you enjoy them." Ned Noodle head said while rubbing the back of his neck. The green haired male reached over to pick up one of the movies. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw that it was a batman movie. "You got all this for me?" He asked, rather surprised. "Yeah. Yours to keep. I thought that maybe it could keep you happy while..." He trailed off as he fumbled with his hands, and was slightly sweating. The male sitting on the couch couldn't help but smile a bit. this was so nice of him. to go out of his way to bring him not just one gift, but freaking ten! "Thank you" he said, looking up at the gift giver."

Ned's face began to heat up even more. "Y-Y-Yeah. No problem." He stuttered. "Hey, you wanna stay a bit and watch with me?" He asked, Leaning back on the couch with that same smile. "Oh! I would, but my sister wanted me to go... uh ... Go shopping with her." Ned replied while still stuttering. Speeding Spike's smile faded into a frown. "Oh. Alright. How about tomorrow, or next Saturday?" He asked with a slight ray of hope in his eyes. "Y-Yeah! Maybe tomorrow." Ned replied with a rather enthusiastic tone of voice. Speeding Spike couldn't help but chuckle at his response. Ned's cheeks grew a darker shade of pink as he chuckled. "Alright then. See you tomorrow." The male said as he relaxed on the couch. Ned nodded and walked over to the door. Before he opened the door, he looked at him, and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great day." He said, and opened the door and left.

He watched Ned leave with a smile growing back. "Later." he simply responded. Ned had left the home, and was now standing on the sidewalk. He let a squeal of joy as he fanboyed. Was he growing a crush on him? He tried to shake it off and walked home. However, He was still on his mind. The once crazy criminal that many feared and hated was now a man he couldn't get out of his head. Not out of hate. Not out of fear. It was something a little more than out of kindness or concern, but he denied it.

Meanwhile, Speeding Spike looked though all of his movies and comic books with a smile stitched on his face. He looked out the window, and began to ponder. _Why did he do this for him?_ He let out a relaxed sigh, and began to read one of the comic books he was given, and moved a strand of hair out of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ned made it back to the house of Speeding Spike. His hands where sweating nervously as he hesitated to knock on the door. He knew what he had said yesterday "How about tomorrow, or next Saturday?" but what if... What if he changed his mind? What if he is in a very bad mood? What if...

Ned took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited patiently for his one, and only crush, or maybe Crusher. After several seconds later, Speeding Spike had opened the door as he was practically carried by his crutches. "Oh, Hey Ned! Nice meeting you today." He spoke with a smile. "I... U-Uh... I was wondering if maybe we could s-spend some time together? Y-You know? W-with the movies I have given you as a gift." The nerd replied as he stuttered. "That would be great! Please, do come in!" He said as he stepped aside to let Ned in. Ned walked in, looking down at the ground. His cheeks heating up as he blushed.

Once the two made it to the couch, they just sat there, awkwardly for a second or two. Maybe even three. "So... Um... Shall I start the popcorn before we watch the movie?" Ned asked. The green haired male nodded, smiling. "I would love that." With that, Ned got up and went over to the kitchen, and hunted down the little pack of popcorn. Once he did, he removed the plastic wrap and placed it in the microwave, then started it up. He watched the little pack spin, shake, and jolt as he listened to the popping. Pop pop pop went the popcorn as the bag rises. While he watches, he began to ponder about how his day may go. Should he confess? Should he keep quiet throughout the whole movie, or should he speak every now and then to him? He had awoken from his thoughts once the microwave went off as to tell him that he was done.

Once the two were sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, and the movie starting. Things to be going well for the two. It may have been at least 30 to 40 minutes into the movie before the green haired boy leaned in and rested his head on Ned's shoulder. Ned couldn't help but to tense up, and felt heat on his cheeks as he blushed. "Hey Ned. I just want to say thank you for spending time with me. You know, after all that has happened."

"O-Oh! I-It's no problem. It's my pleasure." Ned stuttered. He couldn't believe it. The once feared super villain was thanking him. He was leaning on him. It was honestly so cute. His cheeks became redder as he thought of this. He couldn't believe it. A man with a criminal record was his crush.

"You know, Ned. You're kind of cute when you're blushing."

"W-Wait. WHAT?!" Ned accidently shouted. Then covered his mouth. All Speeding Spike did was just laugh at his cute behavior. "Yeah. You're kind of cute." Ned looked away with burning red cheeks after what he said. The flirtatious, green hair male just laughed, and watched the rest of the movie with him.


End file.
